wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
WASTELAND: CHAPTER 3
Chapter 3: Xeno liked the name 'Silver Phantom'. It made him seem, godlike. "Silver," he murmured. Perhaps one day he would escape his old life. "So 'Silver Phantom'. What do you want me to call you. I know its not really your name." Scorpio asked, calmly while they sit alongside an old heater. "Can you call me Silver?" Xeno said blankly. Escape. "Of course." Scorpio said after a silence. Are they friends now? "I'm looking for someone." Scorpio sighed. He was looking at the sky. "I am too. Maybe we can help each other." Suggested Xeno. "Maybe...." Xeno and Scorpio sat in an awkward silence. Where could he go? He isn't safe in the land of Dystopia. There's always Utopia. Perhaps he could sneak in somehow? "I'm going to Utopia." Xeno announced. "What- Why?" Socrpio asked blankly. "I need to go somewhere safe, before I find what I'm looking for." Scorpio though for a second and nodded. "You think you can go through Utopia's defenses without being caught." scoffed Scorpio. "That's truly disappointing, and I do so want a place to rest for a few days...." Xeno nodded. Soon their journey would begin to Utopia. --- Silver and Scorpio climbed up to roofs of buildings. Luckily they were in an residential area, so the buildings weren't to high. When they were on top of a building, they were met by a man, probably not even a man. The person seemed to be about 18 years old. "My, My. The Silver Phantom and The Scorpion? Dystopia's going to be proud of me for bringing her failed experiment." the man said. "What about you, Dire? She didn't even give you a name. I mean you were a cat." said Scorpio with a grin. Did they have history together? Dire hissed and claws popped out between fingers. It must have been painful to have claws rip out of your skin like that, although Dire didn't seem in shock. He charged at Scorpio, who was fast and dodged him. Silver held onto his knife, it was now clean. Scorpio rushed at Dire with impossible speed and instead of strangling him or punching him, Scorpio just placed his hand on Dire's back. Just like that, Dire screamed. No wonder his nickname was 'The Scorpion'. Dire jumped forward, still in pain. His eyes were wide. Scorpio smiled. "Now, don't tell anyone you saw us." Said Scorpio, coldly. Scorpio motioned to Silver to continue on the rooftops, towards a wasteland. The journey, after the encounter with Dire was peaceful. "This is all of what's left." Scorpio said solemnly. "Other than the Utopians of course." Silver nodded. There's still something on his mind.... "How did you know who 'Dire' is?" Silver asked. Scorpio sighed, he was still smiling though. "His real name was Direclaw , strange but we were.... Experiments, he was a cat. Now.... a human. I got these powers of electricity. We had another guy too, I don't know if he survived." Scorpio murmured. Silver nodded, he understood everything Scorpio said. "Anyways, we're going to have a pit stop, at the Kingdom of Vaerith." said Scorpio. SIlver nodded and continued on. The kingdom of Vaerith was in the middle of the wasteland. There were rumors, of the king working with Dystopia. Some went so far to say that they had an affair. Vaerith used to be beautiful. Before the war. It was known as the golden kingdom, its still called the 'Golden Kingdom', because of its wealth. It seemed old, but still beautiful. Silver stared at the market locals laughing. Gosh Silver and Scorpio stood out. The market was filled with stalls, each selling something. "Hello there." a girl said. The girl was sitting on top of a stall. The was no distinguishable features, she was hiding in a shadow. "You're in the Kingdom of Vaerith. I guess your somewhat safe now." Category:Stories